Sotry for Aine Izumi
by Aki-Sui
Summary: Short story for Aine!    Jade is the one girl Sanji can't hit on. She just doesn't like men. However, what will happen when one day Jade decides to get back at him and flirt with a salesclerk?


This insufferable man! At this point I'm not even sure why I agreed to come here. Everything had started off as a normal day. I woke up early in the morning, read a few pages in the book I bought at the last island, and then went to the deck. That was where he cornered me and told me he would need help. Sanji, that is. Apparently he couldn't Zoro or anyone else to help him buy and carry materials because they all had business of their own to attend. So, naturally, I was the last resort. I still can't figure out why I didn't just walk away. I mean, this is Sanji. He is a hard person to be around.

However, that is not the point. The point is he is a dog. He follows the pretty women around like a love-sick puppy. Currently, we haven't even gotten to the store and it has already been an hour. And the store is only twenty minutes, walking, from the docks. Again, why did I come here? I am currently standing off to the side as he moves from woman to woman. He doesn't seem to care for age either. However, the prettiest women seem to be around my age (18) to their early thirties.

Again, not the point! I sigh, finally giving up and deciding to walk on my own. I push off the wall and turn on my heel, leaving the man there. I manage to get to the store in five minutes, walking at a brisk pace. Looking around the store, I try to figure out what we might need. Onions? Peppers? Sprouts? I sigh, unable to figure out what the simple-minded kicker may need. I decide to go look at the cooking books, just to see if I may be able to try my hand at cooking… On second thought, probably not. I go look anyway, sitting down and looking through the recipes.

I manage to (somehow) get submersed into 'how to cook meat 100 different ways." The article was just too interesting. However, it's probably not a good thing. When I look up, I see a handsome young man trying to talk to me. I gasp, jumping to my feet. My face didn't change but, though I was obviously surprised to see the person. Now that I was standing, I had a better view of him. He had relatively straight brown hair, curled in every which way at the bottom. His eyes were a bright blue, like the blue you see in some Husky dog's eyes. He face was smooth with a gradual curve into his chin. He was skinny, yet obviously very strong. He was also about a full head taller than me. I blinked, coming out of my stupor when he asked me if I needed anything.

"No, thank you. I'm just waiting for a friend," I said, then paused. Friend? Since when did I start considering the blond dog my friend?

"I take that back. I'm waiting for a dog," I answered with a blank face, completely serious. He chuckled, covering his mouth as if to hide it. I found it very easy to tell what he was thinking. He knew I was with a man, obviously one I did not like very much. That gave him hope, I could see it in his eyes. He thought I was pretty and was glad I didn't have a boyfriend. Too bad, though. I don't intend to be his toy either. Men cannot be trusted. Well, unless they're Luffy… that kid just wouldn't and couldn't do anything deceitful. It is not wired into his brain that way. He's just to simple of a person…

Again, my mind is wandering. Why am I so out of it today? It didn't start like this. I've only been getting distracted ever since Sanji was flirting with every busty and beautiful woman he found. Just then I hear the store bell ring. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Looking over I see the blond dog looking around for me. A very faint, miniscule smirk comes to my face. Maybe I can give him a taste of his own medicine… No, wait. What am I talking about? I don't do that kind of stuff… But then again, people always say there's a first time for everything, right? Maybe this is my first time.

Deciding what my strategy would be, I glance to Sanji, seeing him go over to the spice section of the store.

"Actually, I do need help with something. Could you show me the herbs you have?" I asked. The young man (who is actually around my age, maybe a little older) nods and leads me to where Sanji went. I listen as he explains what each of the little packets has in them. I smile and nod, putting my hands on my hips and in the process, pushing out my breasts. I act casual, as if I don't mean to do this, but I do. One thing I have learned is men will get smitten over the woman with big boobs. That is true for everyone.

I see him glance over, obviously looking at my shirt, even though he looks away quickly. I nod and listen as he continues talking.

"Oh, um… well, I actually wanted to ask if you had some paper?" I interrupted. The man raises an eyebrow at me.

"How come?" he asks and I lean forward, close to his ear.

"So I know where to go tonight," I whisper the first thing that comes to mind. I see him blush but smirk as well. He reaches over, grabbing my waist. That's when Sanji finally looks over. In three seconds flat, the man's cheek is kicked in.

"You shouldn't touch a lady in such a suggestive way," he said, glaring daggers. This little bit surprised me. Why would Sanji do that? Why would he care? We're just ship mates, after all.

"Come on, I found a different store," he said, leading me out of the small shop. He walks quickly down the street before I finally push him away.

"What was that for, Sanji?"

"How about you tell me? What are you doing? You, of all people, should know how bad an idea that is!" he shouts, surprising me. He is right, though. It is a stupid thing to do. I wasn't even really thinking. Sighing, I nod.

"Alright, fine. Let's just go, then," I say, following him down to a different store. We don't really talk much more after that, aside from him telling me what we need, where to get it, and where to meet him afterward. I get my half of the supplies, and then meet Sanji right outside the store. We return to the ship in relative silence, and he didn't flirt with any of the women on the way. That little bit surprised me. I figured he would be all over them, just like on the way into town, but he wasn't.

Once we finally made it back to the ship, it was already night time. I took all the supplies to his kitchen, and then left just as quickly. I went out to the dock, helping the others get the boat off the dock and out sailing again for the night. Once everyone went back in, Nami and Robin turning in for the night, I went to the bow of the ship, looking up at the stars. They were beautiful tonight, especially the farther we got from the island. I could see millions of the little white dots. A faint, unnoticeable smile came to my features. The night sky was just so beautiful and full of wonder. Anything could be out there, just among the stars. Are there more islands ready to be discovered? Maybe there is some species we have not yet seen. Only the birds know that, though. I sigh, shivering slightly at a cold wind coming in.

After some time, I decide to leave and go back to me bunk. It is late, and I still want to read more of that book. Though, I can't seem to pull myself away from that spot I feel like something is coming, something important. I'm about to give up when I hear someone talking behind me.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Sanji. I look over at him, noticing his gaze focused on the sky. I look back up, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, it is. Almost more beautiful than any other night," I comment, not thinking much of it. I glance back over to Sanji a few times after he fell silent, just to make sure he hasn't died or anything.

"I'm going to bed… good night," I say, turning to walk back, but he reaches out quickly ad grabs my arm.

"Wait, just a minute… I really want to say something, Jade," he says, his tone sounding as if he has made a decision on something he had been thinking about a long time.

"Okay. Can it wait?" I ask curiously, though I already know the answer.

"No," he replies, looking me dead in the eyes. I nod, turning to face him. He pauses, as if thinking about what he was going to say. Maybe he needs a little push.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" I asked, my face nearly void of emotion.

"Have you ever thought about being in love?" he asked, his voice seeming to break. I look at him curiously, shaking my head.

"No, not really. Why?" I reply honestly, though he doesn't seem to like the question.

"Well, because I have," obviously, I think to myself, " and I think there is someone I love," he said, having a hard time saying it. Yeah, really important? I'm not too sure at this point.

"Okay?" I respond, as if this doesn't apply to me. However, it does.

"Jade, I love you," Sanji replied. My breath gets caught in my throat and I don't know what to think. He has said this to many women before, but he seemed like he meant it. However, what if he didn't? What if he is just like my father? What if he says he loves me now, but the minute he finds someone prettier, he will just throw me away? These thoughts race through my mind and I don't respond for a while. However, I am brought back to earth when I heard him talk to me.

"Well?" he asked. He sounded as if I had already rejected him.

"I don't know, Sanji. I have to think," I say, before running away quickly and down to my bunk. Then, I think. I think about what he said, the pros, the cons, what could happen, what will happen, what has happened, what the others will think. The thoughts just keep coming. Why is this affecting me so much. Do I love him to? Then the thoughts stop, as if that is the answer to everything. It can't be, though. He could hurt me, just like my father did to my mother. However, maybe it won't be so bad. He is honest. He doesn't lie, and he always says he will never hurt a woman.

By the end of the night, I wake early the next morning. My decision is final. I get up and walk to Sanji's bunk. He isn't there, so I go to the kitchen and see him cooking breakfast. He looks over at me and smiles kindly.

"So… you thought about it?"

"Yes, I did," I reply, finalizing it.

"I… do really like you too, Sanji." I say, and he grins widely. He put his spatula down and walks over.

"Then care to help me cook?" he asked, taking my hand and kissing me softly.


End file.
